


The Call

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phone Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Arins a mess.





	The Call

Dan leans against the balcony wall, looking out at the overview of the city. He's far away from Arin on tour, alone in his hotel room. He appreciates moments like this. The quiet before the busy. Before the storm.

Suddenly in the silence, his phone vibrates.

He looks at it laying on his bed. A confused look on his face.

Who's calling him at this time of night?

He grows more confused when he sees that it's Arin. Arin? They said their goodnights hours ago. They should both be asleep.

He picks up, throwing himself on the bed. Rubbing the sleep on his eyes.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dan asks plainly.

What is this about? He doesn't ask. Hopefully not some kind of emergency. It'd be fucking difficult to hop on a plane now.

At first Arin doesn't even respond but there's steady breathing on the other end.

"Arin?" Dan asks again.

"Hey Danny" Arin says in a soft hushed voice. There's soft rustling in the background.

All the way on the other side of the country sits Arin, nursing a wine class pitifully. His other hand running along Otto's fur. The other kitties had gone to bed. Arin sits slump against the headboard of his bed.

Dan brushes of the Danny, his concern growing more apparant in his voice. Not sure if he wants it to be.

"Arin, dude, are you okay?"

"I love you so much, Dan" Arin says lazily, slurring a bit. Dan exhales in a laugh, trying not to sound nervous.

He hopes this is just another gay joke and that there was a point to this call. A different point. He could laugh this off in the morning. Pretend to sigh and hang up but he doesn't. He doesn't move much at fucking all.

"I love you too man" Dan laughs carefully. Dread bubbling in his stomach as the silence that follows stretches on. Hoping this isn't what his sharper conscience was telling him it was. He could keep playing stupid. He's not ready for this. He never will be.

"I just... want you to look at me the way I look at you. The same way I love you. I'm sorry. Sometimes this just hurts too much"

It's so dark and cold tonight but the view is beautiful. The balcony doors wide open making the room chilly but Dan pays it to mind. He's hanging on Arin's every word.

"Arin, your not thinking straight. Think about what your saying. What your doing" Dan says slowly.

"Please" Dan doesn't say.

He doesn't want it to happen this way. Over the phone when he's miles apart from him. When he can't see Arin's face. He lets Arin go on.

"I don't care just say you love me. I know you do. It hurts. I want it to stop hurting. Close the whole in my chest. Don't you want me? Don't you love me? Am I not pretty? Your amazing. Gorgeous. I wish..." Arin rambles aimlessly.

The despair and heart ache in Arin's words could bring Dan to tears. It almost does.

He's going to pretend like he had never known. Or that he in some ways, when he is at his rawest moments with Arin he had let things slip but Arin probably won't even remember this. He won't waste his breathe.

"Arin wheres suzy?"

"I'm sorry for calling I shouldn't have called. Suzy's gonna be so dissapointed" Arin whines.

What does that mean?

"God have I ever told you how beautiful you are. How happy you make me?" Arin goes back to rambling.

He's running himself in circles.

"Arin I think you should go to sleep...or call Suzy"

"I wanted to hear your voice-"

"ᵀʰᵉ ᵃˡᶜᵒʰᵒˡ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ʷᵒʳᵏˢ" He whispers and Dan's eyes widen a bit.

"Why are you doing this?" Dan asks because he thinks of nothing else to say.

"ᴵ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏ ᵒᶠ ᵐᵉ" Arin whispers into the phone. He sets the glass down. The rustling causing Otto to walk off somewhere. Arin watches him leave then dives into his sweatpants. Running his hand against the smooth expense of his thighs.

Dan shudders, eyes wide. Heart pounding. A shot down his spine.

"Arin..."

He's about to talk when a moan comes through the phone and he goes stock still. Scared to breathe too hard.

"Arin..."

Dan couldn't believe this was really happening. His dick twitches.

The sound of stifled shaky breathing fills the hotel room.

"Arin...are you..."

Arin doesn't answer. Just moans like a slut into the phone slowly.

He knows what he's doing to Dan.

Dan slowly, hesitantly, relaxes back on the bed.

His hand snakes down his body slowly as if he almost can't believe he's about to do this. He squeezes his dick over his pajama pants.

"Do you miss me? Does it feel good?" Dan whispers.

Arin's breathe hitches and he whines quietly.

Dan can hear it. His body burning hot with arousal.

Arin won't even remember this. Fuck it.

Dan dips his hands in his pants. He strokes his dick lazily before taking his pants off and getting under the covers.

"Do you like when I touch you?" He asks in a whisper.

Arin moans into the phone. Little "I love you"s in between each moan.

This turns Dan on more than he'd ever admit. The feel of Arin's naked body, the feel of Arin's dick all over Dan's imagination.

Dick slippery with pre cum.

Moaning.

Dan thrust into his fist hard and fast while Arin moans like a slut vomiting "I love you"s.

Arin babbles on until a sudden halt. A strangled moan.

Arin trembles in his orgasm, cum dripping down his knuckles. He holds a pillow close while he bathes in the aftershocks. The phone placed on his ear.

Dan shivers. God, he could invision it. Arin's face. The mental image sends him over the edge. Hot cum spilling over as he fucks his fist thinking of holding Arin's body tight. He moans into a pillow.

He throws his head back, exhausted in the afterglow. Opening his eyes, he notices the phone screen has gone dark.

Arin had hung up.

He sits up groggy , looking down at himself in no real shock just vague shame. He thumps back down on the bed with a grunt. He closes his eyes again. They'll have to talk later. Fuck.

If he remembers.

Dan covers himself up and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
